


you want it, say so

by petaldances



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Disaster Bisexual Claude von Riegan, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, everyone wants to fuck yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: All Yuri has to do is walk in their door, and Claude and Byleth’s quiet, married life is shaken up. The thing is, Claude isn’t sure he can find it in himself to complain.(claude/yuri/f!byleth threesome)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 325





	you want it, say so

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a threesome before, be nice to me or i'll cry
> 
> /Kairi_of_Knives fed me the idea and listened to me anxiously babble about this fic for like a week please go love on her
> 
> twitter: hellomxy

All Yuri has to do is walk in their door, and Claude and Byleth’s quiet, married life is shaken up. The thing is, Claude isn’t sure he can find it in himself to complain.

Byleth had invited Yuri to their home first, and Claude thought nothing of it. He knew Yuri and his wife had a close friendship, though he hadn’t spoken with the man much himself. On the day Yuri arrived, Byleth all but ran down to greet him, throwing the doors open and taking Yuri’s hands in hers, delighted to see a friend she hadn’t seen in a few years. Claude watched from the stairs, Byleth turning to smile brightly at him.

The three of them had dinner that night, though most of the conversation was of Byleth and Yuri catching up with each other while Claude observed. It began when Claude noticed the slight, lovely blush on his wife’s cheeks as she spoke with Yuri. She also kept placing her hands in her lap, playing with her nails or the hem of her dress. She seemed... nervous, or anxious about something, or even...

Byleth’s eyes looked over to meet Claude’s, and he understood immediately what was going on with his wife.

Claude remembers feeling like he should feel jealous, or threatened, but somehow, he couldn’t quite bring himself to fault her. He looked over at Yuri, who seemed too engaged in conversation with Byleth. Claude took in the sight of the other man’s long, lavender hair, spilling over his shoulders, and he knew his eyes spent way too long trained on Yuri’s mouth, glossy lips parted, and Claude felt a sudden impulse to-

Oh. Okay. Yeah, he definitely couldn’t fault Byleth.

Soon it had been time to retire to bed. Byleth showed Yuri to one of the spare bedrooms they had, only a few rooms away from their own master bedroom, while Claude waited at their door. Byleth walked back to their bedroom, a spring in her step, and as soon as the door closed, she stepped into Claude’s space until his back hit the door. She tangled a hand in Claude’s hair, and brought him down to kiss her.

It happened so fast that it made Claude’s head spin - Byleth was practically trying to rip his clothes off of him, pinning him to the door with her own body and mewling into their kiss. Not that Claude could complain about his wife wanting sex, but she was so much more wanton and needy than usual with him.

Claude took Byleth’s face in his hands, and broke their intense kiss, panting lightly. “Darling, not that I don’t want this too, but don’t you think we should take it to the bed? You wouldn’t want our guest to hear us, right?”

Byleth bit her lip and looked away, and Claude didn’t miss the sight of her pressing her thighs together.

“... You do want him to hear us.”

His wife stepped away from him suddenly like she had been burned, and she pulled her hands away. “N-No, I mean...” Byleth sighed, feeling guilty, like curling up into herself. “...It’s  
just a fantasy, love, I don’t mean anything by it-“

It was Claude’s turn to step into Byleth’s space, fingers took her chin and forced her to look up at him, firmly but not roughly as not to alarm her. His eyes were dark, and she gasped softly.

“What kind of fantasy, hm? Tell me.”

Byleth still felt the guilt sting at her, but alongside it was a feeling of... excitement, arousal, like she was vulnerable and laid out there for her husband to take.

“I wonder...” Her hands went back to Claude’s chest, sliding inside his clothes to meet warm skin. “... How it would be to be taken by both of you.”

It definitely could have been the point where Claude felt that jealousy, that resentment, that threat. Instead, he found himself pressing his lips to hers again, one hand trailing down to his wife’s ass to pull her so close that he was grinding into her, and she let out a surprised moan. Claude guided her back to their bed, and lifted her onto it, settling himself between her thighs and grinding down again.

“What do you think about, dear?” Claude’s lips trailed down to her neck, kissing and gently biting at the soft skin, eliciting a sharp noise. Byleth really, really had not expected her husband to react like this to her little fantasy, and it turned some gears in her head. Claude pulled her away from her thoughts, however, by roughly pulling at her dress to expose more skin. “Do you imagine me bending you over, fucking you while you suck his cock? Is that it?”

Oh, that image was so much hotter to Claude than it had any right to be. The idea of sharing his wife like that should not have turned him on that much. He let his imagination run wild anyway - he imagined fucking Byleth from behind, her head in Yuri’s lap moaning loudly around his dick in her mouth, and he pictured Yuri, head tilted back and eyes closed, pretty mouth hanging open while he tried not to fuck Byleth’s mouth-

Claude was jolted from his thoughts by Byleth’s hand grabbing at his incredibly hard dick through his pants, and he made a sound almost like a whimper, grinding into his wife’s hand.

“That’s just one of the ways I’ve imagined.” Byleth undid Claude’s pants, tugging them down. “I’ve thought of more, if you want to know them.”

He absolutely wanted to know. He didn’t know quite why, but he did.

They had some of the best sex that Claude can remember having in a long time that night. And when it was over, an exhausted Byleth quickly falling asleep in his arms, Claude started to think of a plan.

-

Which brings Claude to his present situation.

It’s just like the other night at dinner, Byleth and Yuri talking while he observes. Except this time the three of them are just lounging casually in their living space, enjoying glasses of sweet wine, and Claude is just patiently waiting for his plan to unfold. The night started off with ample space between the trio, but now they all find themselves closer, Byleth’s head laying so close to where Yuri sits on the couch it might as well be in his lap, her bare legs, barely covered by her nightdress, splayed over Claude’s lap where he sits.

Claude is hardly engaged in the conversation, it doesn’t particularly involve him anyway. So he lets his eyes wander to Byleth, not so drunk off the wine that she’s gone, but definitely loosening her up, a healthy flush across her face that trails down to her neck, almost to her chest, where her ample breasts almost spill out the top of her dress. She’s beautiful like this, all giggles and sweet smiles as she relaxes from the wine.

Then he looks up at Yuri, who takes another drink from his glass. Claude watches him swallow the wine, and his eyes trail down to Yuri’s chest exposed by the half-open shirt he’s wearing. The clothing makes sense, it is warm, almost too warm, but damn if it doesn’t distract Claude.

Claude looks back up at Yuri, and notices that Yuri has caught him staring. He feels embarrassed for a moment, sure that he’s probably showed his hand, ruined his plan, but then he sees a small smirk on Yuri’s face. Claude takes another drink of his wine and tries not to think too hard about that.

Byleth stretches out, then, her dress creeping up even higher on her legs, and sits up. “I suppose it’s time to get to bed, right, love?”

Claude inhales sharply, and he knows it’s time. He arranged this meeting tonight, he acquired the wine, and the three of them were properly relaxed. Now, the only thing left to do was to execute the main part of his plan.

He stands up, helping Byleth up to her feet, and wraps an arm around her waist to guide her to the bedroom with him. Before he gets too far, he turns around, looking at the man who’s following right behind them.

Claude knows it’s a risk, but he’s fairly confident it will work in his favor.

“Yuri.”

The other man stops in his tracks, looking at the couple curiously. Claude feels his breath hitch at the sight of Yuri. Maybe he’s had a little much to drink, but he can’t take his eyes off the flowing pastel hair and those damn pink lips-

“Why don’t you come to bed with us tonight?”

There’s a sudden tension in the air. Everything is quiet, and Claude wonders if he fucked up, if he was too cocky. Byleth’s eyes dart between the two men, widened in surprise, eventually settling on Yuri to see his reaction.

Yuri looks thoughtful, for too damn long for Claude’s taste. He’s about to apologize and try to brush it off as the wine talking when a smirk appears over Yuri’s face. He steps into their space, one hand settling itself on Byleth’s waist, so close to Claude’s hand.

“Why don’t I, indeed.”

-

The next few moments come together just so seamlessly, leading to the three of them on the large bed, and Claude watches as Yuri weaves his hand in Byleth’s hair and kisses her. Claude can’t place what he feels about watching another man kiss his wife, only observing how the two of them react, and he settles himself behind Byleth as to not just look like he’s awkwardly staring, moving into action by running his hands over her body. Byleth lets out the sweetest little moans, losing herself in how Yuri kisses her and how Claude’s hands tease over her breasts.

Claude wonders how Yuri kisses. A part of him wants to find out for himself. But he knows this is supposed to be for Byleth.

Yuri pulls away from Byleth, a pleased smirk over his face at how flushed she looks. “How cute.”

Byleth lets out a surprised yelp when Claude pulls her back into his lap from where he’s just taken a seating position on the bed. It’s his turn to kiss her, turning her head so their mouths can meet, and he busies himself by pulling the straps of Byleth’s dress off her shoulders and shoving the fabric down to reveal her tits. Claude hears a groan from the other man, and he can’t resist breaking the kiss to grin at him.

“Nice, aren’t they?” Showing off his wife, to another man, a man who he also wants to fuck. There’s something about this scenario that truly feels mad.

“Oh, they’re beautiful. I hope you won’t mind if I indulge myself.” Yuri moves closer to Byleth, one hand grabbing and squeezing at her breast. He leans down to take the nipple in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, and Byleth arches her back with a broken cry. Claude’s hand comes up to play with the other nipple, and the noises spilling out of Byleth’s mouth constantly at that point makes Yuri raise an eyebrow.

“So sensitive. I wonder if we can make her cum just from this.”

“Oh, I’ve gotten her close with it before.”

Byleth wants to say something, that she’s right here, thank you very much, but she feels Yuri’s hands slide up her thighs, and she inhales sharply. As if to give his blessing, Claude pulls Byleth’s dress up around her waist, revealing her black panties. She spreads her legs, and Yuri hums appreciatively, taking the time to marvel her choice of underwear for just a moment before he slowly pulls them down her legs and tosses them to the side. Yuri makes a pleased noise at the sight in front of him: Claude, still clothed with a disheveled and half naked Byleth in his lap, legs spread and presenting her cunt to him.

“You just keep getting cuter. Look how wet you are.” Yuri plays with her, simply trailing one finger up from her entrance and flicking over her clit, and Byleth shudders. He moves to rubbing a few fingers over the sensitive bud, and he chuckles lowly at how it makes Byleth’s legs shake.

Byleth startles when she feels Claude’s hand in her hair, tugging her head to the side so he can kiss her neck. He just barely grazes his teeth over the skin, and it makes Byleth moan. “Claude, please-“

Claude sucks a bite into her neck just as Yuri slides two fingers into her cunt, and Byleth loudly cries out, breaking off into a sob. Knowing that there’s going to be a bruise from Claude’s bite thrills her, and she moves her hips into Yuri’s already quickly moving fingers. Claude lets out a groan against Byleth’s neck, grinding his hard clothed cock into her ass, and his hands come back to roughly grab her tits. He rolls both nipples between his fingers, Byleth whimpers as her hips jolt, and Yuri suddenly lets out a breathless laugh.

“Holy shit. Keep doing that, Claude, she’s squeezing my fingers like she doesn’t want to let go.”

The stimulation from multiple areas leaves Byleth reeling, she isn’t sure if she wants to ride Yuri’s fingers or grind back onto Claude’s dick, but Yuri makes that choice for her when he curls his fingers and hits a sweet spot. She curses loudly and desperately rides Yuri’s fingers as if they were his dick, chasing after her quickly approaching orgasm. With Yuri’s fingers, Claude’s hands on her breasts and his mouth on her neck, Yuri giving her low, dirty words of encouragement, Claude, Yuri, Claude, Yuri-

“Cum for us,” Claude groans against her skin. “Be a good girl and cum for us.”

It doesn’t take much more than that, Yuri’s fingers curling up into her again and Claude biting once more, and Byleth sobs as her orgasm hits her, hips stuttering against Yuri’s hand and gushing over it. Yuri moans appreciatively and keeps fingering her through her orgasm, only stopping when she lays back against her husband’s body. He pulls his fingers out of her, his hand covered in her juices.

Claude looks at his wife, then back up at Yuri, who he swears is deliberately making eye contact with him as he licks and sucks Byleth’s cum off of his own fingers. It’s just confirmed to him when Yuri smirks afterwards. Claude wants to kiss that smirk off his face, taste Byleth on his tongue while he’s at it.

Byleth tries to stand up on her knees, but they feel so wobbly at this point, that she ends up just sitting down on the bed again. Claude rises to his own knees, advancing on his wife, as if she were his prey. “We’re not finished yet, love.”

“No, we certainly aren’t.”

Claude feels two hands place themselves on his waist, and he turns to see Yuri with that same damned smirk across his face. At the same time, he feels hands tugging at his pants, and he looks back down to see Byleth sitting in front of him, undoing the buttons.

“Byleth? What are-“

He doesn’t get his sentence out before he’s roughly pulled into a kiss with Yuri, and it takes him a moment to even process what’s happening. He opens his mouth in surprise and Yuri takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue trailing over Claude’s. He does taste Byleth on Yuri’s tongue, and it makes him moan.

Yuri parts away from Claude, and his thumb trails over the other man’s jaw. Claude jolts when Byleth finally gets his dick out of his pants, stroking it right in front of her face. She leans in to lick a stripe right up the underside, and Claude shudders.

“I... I don’t understand, what-“

“Oh, that is adorable.” Yuri pets his hand over Claude’s hair, and turns his head towards him again. “You thought you planned all this, didn’t you?”

Claude is about to start denying, asking what in the hell Yuri’s talking about, when Byleth takes the head of Claude’s dick in her mouth and sucks. He feels Yuri’s mouth on his neck, peppering little kisses and licks.

“Your wife and I talked about this the other night, long before you invited me into your bed.  
She told me about her little fantasy, but she also told me about how you seemed into it, too.”

Claude hears a little giggle, and he looks down at Byleth, his dick in her hand and a sly smile on her face. He knows he’s been won over. He’s been outsmarted.

In his own damn bed.

By his own damn wife.

Yuri roughly turns Claude’s head towards him again and presses another kiss to his mouth. “I can hear you thinking, O’ Master Tactician. You should stop and just let us make you feel good.” Claude is about to object to the nickname when Yuri pulls him back into a deeper kiss. Yuri moans shamelessly into Claude’s mouth, and it’s the first time all night Claude’s heard that kind of noise from him... and he wants more.

Claude groans into the kiss when he feels Byleth’s mouth back on his dick, sucking almost all the way down to the base and back up again. One of Claude’s hands grab the back of Byleth’s head, encouraging her as she swirls her tongue around the head and sucks it into her mouth again. Yuri said he wants to make him feel good, but damn, Byleth is good at this, and he knows he’s not going to last long, especially coupled with how sensually Yuri kisses him, slow and deep, as if he wants to savor Claude’s taste like he did with Byleth.

Yuri finally parts, and rests his forehead against Claude’s. “Mm, you’re cute, too. Makes me want to wreck you.”

Claude shivers at the tone in Yuri’s voice, and at how Byleth’s tongue teases at his slit at the same time, and holy shit, he really isn’t going to last long. “How so?”

The other man looks thoughtful for a moment, and Claude feels scrutinized as Yuri stares at him. “I can think of a few ways. Kinda wanna fuck you while you fuck Byleth with your tongue.”

Byleth pulls her mouth off of Claude’s dick suddenly. “Mm, agreed.”

Claude’s eyes widen, and they dart between Byleth and Yuri. “Wait, I’ve never-“

“Oh, surely you’ve at least used your own fingers.” Yuri stares at Claude expectantly. Claude looks at Yuri, then back at Byleth, who has a raised eyebrow.

“... Alright. Guilty.”

Byleth whistles, not knowing that about her husband before, and Yuri grins. “Perfect. We’re just gonna take it a little farther. Byleth, sweetheart, lay back for me.”

She excitedly scoots herself back so that she’s laying back against the headboard, and Yuri gets to work taking the rest of Claude’s clothes off. He unbuttons Claude’s shirt, sliding the material off his shoulders and down his arms.

“Didn’t know I had to be completely naked for this.”

“You don’t.” Yuri then has the audacity to throw him a wink. “But I wanted to see what’s under these clothes. Now, on your hands and knees.”

It’s not very often that Claude is ordered around, and it goes straight to his dick. He obeys, shifting so that he’s on his knees and forearms, right between Byleth’s thighs and in front of her waiting cunt. Yuri leaves the bed to find the lube using Byleth’s instruction, taking off his own clothes while he’s at it. It leaves Claude feeling a little awkward, just laying there with his ass in the air, but Byleth’s hand in his hair soothes him, and he looks up to see his wife smiling at him reassuringly.

Yuri returns to the bed, now naked, settling himself behind Claude. He takes his sweet time lubing his fingers up, making sure to warm the substance on his skin. Claude starts to ask what’s taking so long when his sentence is cut off by a surprised yelp as a lubed finger circles his hole. Sure, he’s fingered himself before, but it’s a lot more different when someone else is doing it.

“Don’t get distracted, sweetheart. We agreed you have a job to do.”

Claude swallows and feels the hand in his hair tug him forward. He leans in and slowly licks up Byleth’s slit, getting a taste of her wetness on his tongue. Her hips almost immediately lift off the bed, trying to ride his face, and his hands hold her down by her thighs. He feels Yuri still spreading lube around his entrance, just barely pressing his finger in. Trying to get a feel for Claude’s comfort level, he supposes. It’s definitely difficult to focus both on eating Byleth out as well as the finger prodding his hole.

Yuri finally starts pressing a finger further inside, and Claude lets out an unexpected moan between Byleth’s legs. He works his finger in and out of Claude, gently at first, and Claude tries to keep focused on alternating between flicking his tongue over and sucking on Byleth’s clit. Yuri smoothes his other hand over Claude’s back, murmuring words of encouragement, waiting patiently for the other man to relax so he can add a second finger. Byleth is doing a fine job of keeping Claude distracted, though, hands tugging in his hair and pulling his mouth against her cunt.

Claude groans when Yuri slides a second finger in, and it’s at this point that Yuri really starts to work him, getting a little impatient. He slides his fingers in and out, scissors them gently to stretch, and Claude is already panting. Claude appreciates Yuri taking his time with him, but Goddess, it feels like at this point the other man is just teasing. Knowing Yuri, he probably is.

Yuri’s fingers slip out, and Claude both misses the feeling and also feels anticipation for what’s to come. Byleth whimpers for Claude’s attention again, missing his tongue on her, and he gives her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, darling.” His tongue gets back to work and Byleth lets out a sweet moan. Claude’s dick twitches at the sound, at the suspense of waiting for Yuri to fuck him.

Claude finally feels Yuri spread him out, press the head of his dick inside, and he inhales sharply. It’s definitely thicker than just two measly fingers, and Claude hisses at the initial burn. From this position, Yuri is so deep, and just when Claude thinks he’s taken the whole thing, there’s more.

Yuri curls himself over Claude to press kisses to his shoulder, his back. “You’re doing good, sweetheart. Taking me in so well.” Claude shudders at the praise, wanting more. Yuri takes a moment to let Claude adjust to the new feeling, then pulls out almost all the way, and slides back in, a little rougher than before.

Claude lets out a load moan that breaks off into a sob, and Yuri smirks to himself. “Oh, you’re going to be a lot of fun.”

With things finally settled back into place, Claude goes back to (trying to) work his tongue over Byleth’s cunt. His movements are erratic, inconsistent, broken apart by moans and cries from Yuri fucking him, but damn, that makes it even better for Byleth. Despite being fucked, Claude is still so eager to please his wife, flicking his tongue over her clit and gently sucking it, then back to tracing patterns with his tongue around the bud. He slides two fingers into Byleth easily, curling them and fucking them into her roughly, and Byleth cries out in delight.

“Claude, so good-“

“Fuck, you’re tight-“

“Yes, yes, just like that, don’t stop-“

“Feels so good, just wanna be inside you all day-“

Claude feels absolutely overwhelmed, by both of their praises and Byleth riding his face, Yuri fucking him, and lets out a shuddering sob. It’s so much, too much, and at the same time he wants more, wants everything these two can give to him. Claude fingers Byleth in earnest, tongue playing with her clit again, and the curl of his fingers into her sweet spot with his tongue makes her body shake.

“Claude, like that, I-I’m gonna cum, please-“

Despite Yuri roughly fucking into him, Claude does his best to double his efforts, wanting desperately in that moment for his wife to cum all over his face. Yuri lets out a breathless laugh behind him, and slows his thrusts so that he’s just grinding his dick inside Claude. It makes Claude let out a tortured whine. “You heard the lady. Get her off, and I’ll show you something real nice.”

Claude keeps moving his fingers inside Byleth, angling them in a way he knows will make her cum, hard, keeps licking up her slit. Just when he feels her start to tremble, contract around his fingers, her moans escalating to loud whines, he focused on her clit again and sucks. It works like a charm to get her to gush all over his face every time, and this time is no different, Byleth sobbing and riding against Claude’s face through her second orgasm.

Yuri watches the scene in front of him, very pleased with how hard Claude made Byleth cum. He waits for her to calm down, to slump against the headboard and free Claude’s head from her hand and her thighs, gives Claude only a moment to breathe before he pulls out, flipping Claude over onto his back before he can even question what’s going on. Claude looks up at Yuri with wide eyes, chin and cheeks covered in Byleth’s fluids. Yuri groans at the sight.

“Your turn, darling.”

Yuri takes Claude’s legs and folds him, then guides his dick back to his hole, sliding back into him swiftly. Claude arches his back and moans at the sudden thrust. Byleth, trying to recover, simply watches and pets Claude’s hair, cooing how he’s taking Yuri’s dick so good and how lovely he looks like this. Yuri grits his teeth at how fucking warm and tight Claude feels, and thrusts inside harder, rougher.

“Mm, good boy. Pleasing your wife, taking me in so deep. How long have you needed to get fucked like this?”

Too long, too damn long, Claude thinks, and he didn’t even know it. It feels incredible, and Yuri is so good at this, and he already feels absolutely wrecked, just like Yuri promised. He didn’t know it could feel so amazing to just lay back and take this, to simply be at Yuri’s mercy.

Just as Claude thinks this couldn’t get better, he couldn’t feel more fucked out, Yuri hits something inside of him that nearly makes Claude scream. Claude looks up at Yuri frantically, and the other man just looks back with a sinister smirk. Oh no.

Yuri angles himself so that he hits that spot again, and again, and Claude’s mind feels broken, entire body thrumming with pleasure. Claude starts moaning incoherently, begging for something, anything, more, just keep fucking pushing him and breaking him.

Byleth crawls over by Claude’s side, taking his hard, leaking dick in her hand and starting to jerk him off. Yuri keeps fucking him, adoring how receptive the other man is, feeling himself getting close at the sight and the tight vice shuddering around his cock. Claude arches his back, unsure whether to grind back onto the dick inside him or into Byleth’s hand.

“Fuck, cumming, cumming, I’m cumming, oh fuck, Yuri, you’re gonna break me-!”

Claude’s mouth opens in a silent cry, then letting out sobs and whimpers as his dick shoots ropes of cum over his own stomach and chest. Yuri groans and keeps fucking him through his orgasm, overstimulating the poor man below him. Claude’s legs and thighs twitch in Yuri’s hands as he babbles incoherently.

“Claude, fuck, where do you want it?”

The other man groans and weakly tries to grind down onto his dick, babbling “Inside, inside,” and that’s all Yuri needs before sliding all the way in, loudly groaning as he cums inside of Claude, his own body shuddering from how hard his orgasm hits him.

Both men look fucked out, Claude still laying out under Yuri and twitching, and Yuri slumped over Claude. He finally pulls out of Claude after a moment to calm down, and admires the sight of his own cum dripping out of the other man’s hole. Claude, apparently not too far gone anymore, wrinkles his nose at the feeling, and it makes Byleth laugh.

“Hey, you’re the one who asked for it.”

“That was wrecked Claude. I’m a different man now.” Like it wasn’t just a few minutes ago.

Byleth, being the only one who wasn’t just recently fucked out of their mind, leaves the bed to grab a cloth to wash all of them off. Yuri makes an undignified flop next to Claude, uncaring that the both of them are laying haphazardly on the bed. Byleth returns moments later, helping to wipe the cum off of Claude and to get the two men to move to the pillows.

Claude simply stares up at the ceiling, still reeling. “Holy shit.”

“Yep.” Yuri slides up next to Claude, throwing an arm over his chest. It makes Claude raise an eyebrow - Yuri didn’t come off as a cuddler after sex. “Goodnight.”

“You were all sorts of talkative, and now you’re just going to sleep?” Yuri lets out a snort in response and nothing else, and Byleth giggles, laying on Claude’s other side.

Oh well, he supposes there really isn’t much else to say about it other than “holy fuck”, so Claude lets it go and settles into bed with both of his partners by his side. Byleth nuzzles her face into his shoulder and Yuri is already fast asleep, and it doesn’t take long for Claude to follow.

-

Claude wakes up to sunlight flowing through the windows, and a weight on top of him. He opens his eyes to see Byleth straddling his waist, and he can already feel wetness from between her legs.

“You had your fun last night, love,” His wife says with a sly smile. “Now it’s time for mine.”

Claude turns his head to see Yuri resting on his elbow, looking at him expectantly.

These two really were going to be the death of him.


End file.
